


My Little Sherlock

by 9haharharley1



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a mysterious death in Ponyville. Princess Celestia sends in a team to investigate, but like always, they're out of there depth. So they have to consult Equestria's only consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.

The scream that shattered the calm silence of Ponyville awoke nearly every resident. Ponies from every building hopped out of bed, rushing for their doors with manes and tails still rustled from pleasant dreams in warm beds. Almost immediately, every pony looked towards Mr. and Mrs. Cake’s bakery. A lump was lying at their feet as Mrs. Cake cried, hiding her head in Mr. Cake’s neck. Mr. Cake grew pale as he stared down at the lump.

 

It was barely dawn, the light from the rising sun painting a light golden glow over Ponyville. Every pony knew that Mr. and Mrs. Cake were always up early to start up the bakery, Pinkie Pie usually up and hopping along after about an hour or two. Speaking of whom, the pink party pony just then walked out the door, one hoof rubbing an eye. She blinked down at the lump on the ground before gasping quite loudly.

 

“Oh, my gosh!” she screamed.

 

That was the cue for the half asleep crowd to gather round.

 

Gasps and cries of horror floated around, ponies muttering to their friends and family as eyes watered, mouths tightened and heads were shaken solemnly.

 

Twilight Sparkle pushed through the crowd with some effort to stand by the sniffling party pony. She nuzzled against her in comfort.

 

“This is horrible,” Twilight muttered. Pinkie nodded in agreement, for once not able to say anything. She started to visibly pale, her normally fluffy mane starting to flatten against her head and neck as she couldn’t find any joy in the scene before her. All Twilight could do was offer her neck as Pinkie Pie started to cry.

 

In the middle of the crowd lay the bloody body of Miss Cherilee. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle as blood trailed steadily down the side of her face. Little fillies and colts, including Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were pushed to the back of the crowd, crying for their favorite teacher while Big Macintosh and Fluttershy tried to consul them, the latter being just as shaken as the foals. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were doing their best to shake Pinkie Pie out of her depression.

 

Finally, after what seemed like much too long but were in fact only minutes, the Mayor pushed her way through the crowd. She was solemn as she took in the sight of the late Cherilee.

 

“Alright, every pony,” she started. Her voice was strong, even as her eyes glistened up. “I’ve already sent a letter to Princess Celestia. We will not let this tragedy impair us. We will honor Miss Cherilee’s memory. The Princess has informed me that she will be sending in a team to investigate and that there is no reason for anyone to panic. Now every pony should return to their homes and go about their business as normal.”

 

Ever so slowly, stallions and mares returned to their homes, their foals trailing after them in silence, innocence marred by the sad sight before them. Fluttershy and Big Mac parted as the former followed her best friends into Mr. and Mrs. Cake’s bakery. The Cakes went to the kitchen while the six friends went upstairs to Pinkie Pie’s room. Pinkie never left Twilight’s side, who was also reluctant to part from the normally happy pony.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Rainbow Dash muttered, body sagging against the wall. “I mean was it an accident, or murder, or what? I mean, what can we do?”

 

Applejack sat next to her, sighing. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do, sugar.”

 

Twilight nuzzled against Pinkie’s head, Fluttershy on Pinkie’s other side trying to offer comfort as well. “We’ll just have to wait for the Princess to send her team in,” said Twilight.

 

“Do you know who she will send?” Rarity asked quietly. For once she wasn’t being her usual overdramatic self. Everyone seemed far more subdued than normal.

 

Twilight thought for a moment. “I guess she’ll send a couple of officers down from Canterlot or something. The only thing that really needs to be done is to examine the cause of death, but the doctors could do that easily.” She paused, glancing down at Pinkie. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

 

“What is it, sugarcube?” Applejack asked.

 

“That’s just it,” she muttered. “There’s only ever a natural death here in Ponyville. You guys don’t have murders and accidental deaths. Of course, the Princess would send in a team. She’d have to be aware of that.”

 

“Whoa, hold up. So you’re saying that it was a murder?” asked Rainbow Dash. Her eyes went wide.

 

Twilight shook her head. “I didn’t say that. I’m just saying it’s weird.” Her voice was doubtful, however. “I don’t want to cause a panic, but it didn’t look like an accident. I don’t want to think that there might be a murderer in Ponyville.”

 

“But why Cherilee?” Pinkie Pie asked quietly. The others all glanced down at her pale, sad face. “She was so nice… She didn’t deserve that.”

 

Twilight nuzzled against her. “It wasn’t murder. Nobody in Ponyville is that cold-hearted.”

 

“But you just said…” Rainbow Dash trailed off, bowing her head at Twilight’s glare.

 

“It couldn’t have been murder.” She stamped her hoof, jostling Pinkie slightly. “And we will keep this discussion between just us. There’s no reason to worry everyone else.”

 

Applejack looked around, looking hesitant. “You don’t think those old rumors about Zecorra were…” Every pony glared.

 

“Zecorra wouldn’t,” exclaimed Fluttershy with surprising force. “Zecorra’s good, she was never evil. That was just our prejudice against her.”

 

“But what if that was the reason…” It was Rarity’s turn to be glared at.

 

“It. Wasn’t. Murder,” growled Twilight. “And as far as I’m concerned, this conversation is over until I can send a letter to the princesses.”

 

They were all silent after that.

**Author's Note:**

> On hiatus.


End file.
